Jealous Twin
Jealous Twin Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Quotes Excerpt Marvin Dilton and his girlfriend, Laurie Evans, stood in the doorway of the school library, gaping at the scene before them. "Whoa, I don't believe this" Marvin murmured. Their classmate, the beautiful and smart Michelle Healy, was locked in a passionate kiss with Paul Porter, the new guy at their school Santa Mira High--who also the guy who bumped into Marvin at the school hall the first time and was rude towards him. Paul and Michelle seemed totally unaware of their astonished audience. Michelle, a beautiful sophomore, had just broken up with Marvin's friend, Jack Wheeler, after he left SMH when he and his mother moved to Florida. During the time of their relationship, Jack wasn't so nice towards Michelle's twin sister, Erin; nor Erin's ex-boyfriend Nick Huntington. That made Michelle question her relationship with Jack. How couldd she be with someone who won't be nice to Erin? Also she didn't have a lot in common with him as she thought. After Jack left, Michelle moved on. She began tutoring Coddy Parker, a popular quarterback for the Varsity football team. Erin had a huge crush on him, but Cody was pinning for Michelle. When Paul Porter enrolled at SMH, he caught everyone's attention, teachers, students, and the Healy twins. Erin had such a big crush on Paul. Since her relationship with Nick Huntington, Erin has developed a fond of bad boys. Paul had such a gorgeous face with hot blue eyes. Erin once dressed in edgier clothes to get Paul's attention. Marvin and Laurie weren't fond of Paul, due to Paul bullying him because of his nerdy status. But both Marvin and Laurie didn't except to see Paul kissing Michelle, when Paul was crushed on by Michelle's sister. Paul was new to the wealthy side of Orange County. He was orphaned by his mother and stayed at the trailer park where he an his grandmother lived. Marvin glanced at his girlfriend, and their eyes met. They wondered how could Michelle do this to her own sister, her own best friend. Erin had dooled on her notebook: Mrs. Paul Porter, Erin and Paul Forever, Paul Rules! Laurie looped her arm through Marvin's and pulled her boyfriend out of the library. "What?" Marvin asked. Marvin and Laurie raced out of the hallway. Lost in Paul's kiss, Lila could almost pretend there was nothing wrong with her life. Nothing mattered except his strong arms around her, his soft breath fanning her cheek. It seemed impossible that someone had set her house on fire, nearly killing her, or that someone was trying to frame her for the crime. But eventually the kiss ended. And a heartbeat later, Lila's raging nightmare became real again. Her eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision as she gazed at Steven's ruggedly handsome face. If it weren't for him, she'd feel all alone. She had no one else. Even her parents had deserted her. They were on a secluded island in the South Pacific, having a second honeymoon--''again.'' Since they'd remarried earlier that year, they'd taken several so-called second honeymoons. Lila wasn't sure if this one was actually their fourth or their fifth. But what mattered was that she couldn't reach them when she needed them most. She knew she would've fallen apart without Steven. Lila brushed her hands over his shoulders and along the top edge of his gray wool vest. "Tell me everything is going to be all right," she pleaded. Steven kissed her forehead and held her close. "Everything will be all right," he assured her. Lila closed her eyes and drew in a deep, shaky breath. She believed Steven and trusted him with all her heart. But feeling this special, warm thrill--especially with her best friend's older brother--had taken her totally by surprise. Lila had recently broken off her relationship with Bo Creighton, a gorgeous millionaire who lived in Washington D.C. They'd met while working as junior counselors at a summer camp and had fallen instantly in love. Although she and Bo had tried hard to maintain their long-distance romance, the passion between them had eventually fizzled out and died. A week ago, Lila had burned Bo's old letters and the mementos of all her dashed hopes. She had known their relationship wouldn't last forever, but the breakup had left her heartbroken just the same. Alone in the big mansion, Lila had cried herself to sleep on the divan in front of the fireplace. It was then that someone had tried to burn her house down around her. Hours later, Lila had woken up in the hospital, her throat raw from the smoke she'd inhaled. She had opened her eyes slowly and, through a cloud of groggy pain, seen Steven's face. Since then, he'd become her knight in shining armor. Lila pressed her lips against the side of his neck. Steven is going to get to the bottom of this terrifying mystery and make me feel safe again, she thought. Steven stroked his hand through her long brown hair and whispered her name. Lila breathed a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around his lean, muscular back. Her heart pounding, she lost herself in another deep, searing kiss. Jessica paced across her bedroom floor like a caged tiger, kicking her way through the piles of clothes and shopping bags strewn across the purple carpet. The image of Steven and Lila burned her mind's eye as though it were permanently branded into her brain. Jessica could picture them as clearly as if she were still in the kitchen: Lila's perfectly manicured fingernails resting against Steven's gray vest...Steven's hands on her waist... "Calm down, Jess," Elizabeth said. Jessica whirled around and glared at her sister. Elizabeth was sitting on the unmade bed with her back resting against the headboard, acting way too reasonable in light of what was going on downstairs at that very moment. "I don't want to calm down," Jessica snapped. "Why did you drag me out of the kitchen?" "Because you were ready to explode," Elizabeth responded smoothly. Jessica clenched her fists and began pacing again. "I have every right to explode! Lila and I are so close, we're practically related," she said, grimacing. "It's like your brother going out with your cousin or something. And isn't that illegal?" "But they're not cousins," Elizabeth pointed out. Jessica crossed her arms. "So you approve of what they're doing?" Elizabeth shook her head. "No, of course not," she answered. "They're totally wrong for each other. Steven's a burgers-and-baseball kind of guy, and Lila is caviar and the Concorde all the way." She shrugged. "I don't understand why they can't see it themselves." Jessica exhaled sharply. "Because Steven and Lila are blind, or insane...or both!" She grabbed one of the shopping bags and flung it across the room. "After all I did for that girl," she raged. "I tried so hard to cheer Lila up after the fire. I spent hours and hours putting together a beautiful photo album for her because she was so upset about losing her mementos. She lost her entire wardrobe, so I took her out on that huge, exhausting shopping spree.... Is this the thanks I get?" Laughing, Elizabeth looked at the clothes piled around the room. "You haven't even given her the album yet, Jess. And your thanks is having all of Lila's new things here to borrow whenever you want," she said. Jessica sneered at her. "Very funny, Liz. But while you're cracking jokes, Lila and Steven are downstairs, making a huge, disastrous, and totally disgusting mistake! We have to stop it!" Elizabeth gave her an annoying know-it-all look. "We have to think this through logically, Jess," she insisted. Jessica rolled her eyes. Of course Ms. Logical would say that, she thought hotly. The twins were physically identical, with sleek, shoulder-length blond hair, blue-green eyes, and lean, athletic figures. But the similarities between them stopped at the surface. To Elizabeth, being logical was almost a hobby, along with being reasonable, sensible, serious--and totally dull, in Jessica's opinion. Elizabeth's whole life was neat and organized. She got straight A's in school, and spent much of her free time reading poetry or writing for the Oracle, Swee...